barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Christmas Star
Barney's Christmas Star is a Barney Home Video/Barney Christmas Special that was released on VHS and DVD on October 22, 2002. This video was re-released on DVD on October 13, 2009. Plot Christmas is fast approaching, so Barney and the children are quite excited. They help decorate the Caboose for the holidays and build a "thinking" snowman in the park. Then they visit a tree planted by Beth's great-great-grandfather that's now the prettiest, oldest tree in the park. Beth's grandmother is in charge of decorating the tree for Christmas this year, and everyone is shocked to find that the large star to adorn the tree's top is missing! Grammy suggests it's up in her attic and dispatches Barney and the children there to find it. Fun and playful mayhem ensue, with constant distractions from the search by various and sundry dusty "treasures" encountered. The kids, Baby Bop and BJ discover- and become- old-fashioned toys. All dictate a musical letter to Santa, typed on an old fashioned typewriter. When an ancient library is discovered, Barney reads 'Twas the Night Before Christmas to the group. The elusive star finally reveals itself, with some urging from the group. Barney and the children arrive back at the tree in time for the lighting ceremony. But the king conifer's grown too tall for its peak to be reached from a ladder! Barney magic ensures the proper placement of the star, and everyone is soon well on their way to a very Merry Christmas season! Stories: The Night Before Christmas Cast * Barney (Voice: Tim Dever, Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Darnell (Devante Warren) (only appearance) * Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) (only appearance) * Grammy Phillips (Allyn Carnell) (only appearance) * Grandpa Phillips (Bill Flynn) (only appearance) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Deck the Halls #Holidays Medley: I Love the Holidays/O Little Town of Bethlehem/My Dreidel/Habari Gani/I Love the Holidays (Reprise)) #It's Snowing! #Oh, Christmas Tree #Over the River and Through the Woods #Just Imagine #March of the Toys #We're Writing A Letter to Santa #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Jingle Bells #Oh, Christmas Tree (Reprise) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love You Trivia *This video marks: **The third Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa and the second being Barney's Night Before Christmas. **The first Barney Christmas special (not counting A Holiday in the Park with Barney or other Barney live shows) to have Joe Phillips as a music director. **The first Barney Third Generation video ever. **The first Barney video to take place at the park and the caboose. **The only Barney Third Generation video to feature the Season 6 Barney doll. **The first Barney home video (not counting any Barney live shows) to have Carey Stinson as Barney's costume performance. **The final time Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. **The only Barney Christmas special in which Tim Dever voices Barney. **The only appearances of Darnell and Kevin. **The only appearances of Beth's grandparents. *This video was promote to the Barney album Happy Holidays Love, Barney. *Although Tim Dever voiced Barney in this video, Dean Wendt did his voice in the promotional preview. *At the end of the Theme Song, the rainbow swirly effect where it translates to the title card isn't shown. *The instrumental for "I Love The Holidays" in the end credits is the same arrangement from Happy Holidays Love, Barney. *Gianna is seen making a cameo appearance. *When Barney throws the Christmas star to the top of the tree, the ladder next to the Christmas tree disappears. *When this video was re-released in 2009, It has different previews. *This video aired on PBS in 2002. *This video also aired on PBS Kids Sprout from 2010 until 2013. *On the HIT Entertainment logo, the globe is bigger. Gallery barneys-christmas-star-barney-vhs-cover-art.jpg|Original Release (2002) HIT D180823D.jpg|2009 Rerelease chris and mas.jpg|UK Release (2003) barney-5.jpg|Australian Release (2006) GW240H180.jpg|Hit Entertainment bigger globe logo Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 7 Videos Category:Third Generation Home Videos Category:TV Specials Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation Category:Barney & Friends Category:Season 7 Category:Christmas Specials Category:Barney Movies Category:Barney Home Videos